In the prior art, there are devices for barricading a door. U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,252 discloses one such device. In that patent, a cross bar pivots from a hinge assembly that is mounted to a door frame. To barricade the door, the cross bar pivots down to engage a locking brace that is attached to another part of the door frame. This device and others in the prior art are difficult to use, especially for children, a person in a wheelchair, or a person that is crouching or lying on the floor. In a situation in which an intruder has entered a building, the prior art devices would likely prove inadequate because operating them is complicated and may be unsafe, thereby increasing the likelihood that a door will not be barricaded in time to prevent an intruder from entering the room.